fanon_spirits_of_the_shadowfandomcom-20200215-history
Table of Contents
Okay everyone, this page can be used to map out the fanon. First we need to decide the major plot for each book, and come up with book titles. Then we need to decide how many chapters we want for each book (I'd say 20 is good?) and figure out what those chapters are. Obviously some will be filler to meet the quota for number of chapters, but we need to plan out those and which will be story advancement. And...yeah, all that jazz. Book One: Madness Chapter One: Deep Terrors Chapter Two: The Village Part One Chapter Three: The Village Part Two Chapter Four: library chapter: Sands of History? The Scrolls? I (intel) like the scrolls - that way we don't focus too much on the desert or the library, which would be too much A:TLA. Chapter Five: (TBA) Chapter (TBD): The Wandering Warrior While trying to flee to the coast of the Fire Nation with a wounded Amala and a cultist army dogging their every step, the group comes across a highly skilled but abrasive warrior named Raiden. Book Two Write the second section of your page here. Book Three Write the third section of your page here. Need 'em, but where? 1. A backstory chapter. Early in book one, team avatar reflects on the past. told from Yalun's teachers' points of view as he trains with them, in order. So first it would start with yalun's flashback as he figures out he's the avatar. (intel would like it if he wasn't told of his identity, but discovered it by remembering some of his past lives). He really only bends liquid water in the cwt, so he needs to start his avatar journey going to the north pole to learn to incorporate icebending in his waterbending. His flashback ends as his boat pulls into the nwt harbor. The next flashback is nilak's, and it starts as yalun arrives at the nwt. (tdo, where is nilak from? the main city shown in atla, or a smaller village like yakone's?) Anyway, as Yalun arrives, Nilak becomes friends with the avatar, and he becomes his teacher. The transition from one flashback to another should be very smooth, so we get a continuous story about the past. His flashback ends as Yalun leaves for Omashu. Then Li Chen's flashback starts, same style as Nilak's. Then Qin's, and Assam's. After everyone's flashbacks, we return to Yalun for yet another flashback. After he mastered all the elements, he gathers team avatar together to deal with the bandit emperor dude. He's not much of a problem, and is somewhat scared of the avatar, because he was kinda dealt with by the avatar in his past life. His wimpy ness is the main reason Yalun is pretty inexperienced. at this stage, Yalun hasn't yet mastered the Avatar state. At the end of this flashback, he goes to the cwt's avatar temple to master the Avatar state, and then some sort of statement of how peaceful and slow everything was. This should really be stressed to emphasize Yalun's inexperience. 3. Some team volcano chapters. - I think these should be in book two or possibly three 4. Introductory chapters for Zing. He should probably show up in b1 (Goku's character should appear before Raiden's), but he should be mentioned at least in qin's flashback (see above), since he's the head honcho General of the Fire Nation military. TANC's thing from the thread just so i don't have to keep switching tabs Just for clarity's sake, I'll list off a few chapter ideas we've had for the first book along with some WIP titles. That way we can organize the flow of chapters a bit better and insert filler as needed. "The Wandering Warrior": While trying to flee to the coast of the Fire Nation with a wounded Amala and a cultist army dogging their every step, the group comes across a highly skilled but abrasive warrior. "Sands of History": With Amala healed and healthy, the group makes its way to the grandiose spirit library to finally get some information on the cultists. Unfortunately, the library's close ties to the spirit world may be what leads it to ruin... "Campfire Stories": In a brief moment of peace, the group reflects on their past adventures. "Camazotz Calls": A rogue spirit is wreaking havoc in an Earth Kingdom trading center, and Yalun seems to be the only one who can deal with the issue. It may take more than some chanting and lit incense to calm this spirit of the dead, however. "The Temptation of Assam the Heretic": Assam goes undercover to glean the plans of the cult right out from under their noses. Will an assassin with a dark past and an atmosphere that seems to change those who linger cause him to stray from his path? "Li Chen's Folly": Li Chen goes missing after a night of partying, and Nilak must use his tracking skills to find his earthbending friend. "A Royal Caldera Greeting": The group has arrived in Royal Caldera City, host to the Summit of the Four Nations, a little early, so the group decides to split up and try to search for cultist involvement, and see the sights if there is time for it. "The Perils of Parliament": As the city gears up for the summit, Qin becomes embroiled once more in the conflicts of the now numerous Fire Lords across the nation he once ruled. Can Yalun help him defuse the situation before the situation devolves into bloodshed? "The Summit, Part 1": As representatives of every nation gather in Royal Caldera city, old friends and enemies gather for the battle that decides the fate of the Avatar world's leaders. "The Summit, Part 2": As a massive ritual prepares to convert the leaders of the Four Nations into hideous monsters, the group must race against time to interrupt the summoning of horrible spirits and stop the cult from spreading chaos across the world.